I'd Change Our Course
by Belle-of-the-Boulevardx
Summary: 8 'teens' in a world filled with pain,drama, and unexpected love. Will they all end up with a happily ever after? *Summary sucks story is better!* Mickie/John,Kelly/Randy,Maryse/Mike,Melina/Ted
1. Mickie James

**Alright im excited about this story:) It's about six teens who are trying to look past their awful life's to find the true meaning of love, and happiness:) ENJOY**

I scanned the library and noticed everyone was looking at me, Why? Maybe because I was the new kid, I guess I seemed 'weird' or 'odd' to them, but back in my hometown of Virgina I was popular, and most importantly I had a boyfriend, here I knew no one and no one knew me, I was scared, all these kids have been known to have a drug problems. I swore when my parents died that i would make them proud, not ruin my life. Yeah I could be considered a party pooper, but I wasn't fixing to screw over for a few drugs. I placed my books in my bag and left, I didn't like the stares I was getting, I wasn't weird, I hope. I walked slowly mostly because this school was so big I didn't want to get lost in here. I found my locker and began to work the lock on it, I figured it out after a few seconds and opened it, yup empty! Back at my old school the lockers were a different color, they were our school colors, these were just bland, and boring. I sighed and placed my belongings in there before shutting it, I walked away and headed for the main hallway, as they called it here.

"Hey," I looked next to me to find a blonde standing there smiling at me.

"Hey..." I replied awkwardly

"Im Kelly," She smiled sweetly

"Mickie," I responded

"Nice to meet you," she replied

"So are you a cheerleader?" I asked hoping she would say yes, maybe she could get me a spot on it.

"Nope, far from it," she smirked,"around here Maryse gave me the title as the 'school's whore'," she replied laughing

"Oh, " I replied

"Im not though," she sighed looking down,"People just asume it cause I can't stay in a relationship for too long,"

"It's fine," I replied,"Im not here to judge you," she smiled at me

"Wanna get some lunch?" I nodded my head and followed her to her car, we got in a drove away

**xxxxxxxx**

After lunch me and Kelly headed back to school, I really liked her, she may be my new friend I guess. I laughed as she told me her latest story with the so called 'Chick Magnet', she had told me that Maryse is still with him after all the cheating he has done, I thought it was pathetic to rely on someone like that. I smiled as she told me that she just wanted one guy to take her seriously, one guy to make her happy. I thought about how I wanted the same, before I came here guys would shower me with gifts and other expensive stuff. I just wanted one guy to spend time with me, to love me for me, to not even question my money status even though I was filthy rich.

"So Mickie, have you checked any guy out?" I looked and her and shook my head."How come out?"

"I haven't seen anyone yet," I replied honestly she just smiled

"Alright," she pointed towards this tall, long haired guy,"His name is John Morrison," she smirked

"No, not my type," she giggled

"Fine," she then moved her finger over to this smaller guy, with an amazing body," That's John Cena," she replied,"Football Captain," she smirked

"I don't know," I replied honeslty football players are the worse!

"He's really sweet," she smirked,"He's like a brother, watch!" I looked at her confused, "JOHN!" she hollered and signaled him to come over

"Hey Kell's," he sent a cheecky grin towards me,"Who's your friend?" he smirked

"This is Mickie," she answered him,"She's new here,"

"Im John," he stuck out his hand and I took it and shook it

"Mickie," I replied smiling

"Nice to meet you," he replied

"Like wise," I said truthfully

"I must go," Kelly smirked before walking away, I sighed and turned to see John was steel here

"You single?" he smirked

"Um, yeah," I replied

"We should hang out sometime," he smiled

"Yeah maybe," I replied walking away, not noticing he was still starring at me.

**XXXXXXXX**

Once I got home I found my aunt fighting with her daughter, my cousin, Eve. She was a crazy, drug addict, my aunt of course didn't know about the drug addict part. I sent them a smile before I headed upstairs. I shut the door of my room, and opened my text book, reading always calms me down. I studied for an hour until I heard a small bang on my window, I got up and saw that football player down there, John I think was his name. I couldn't help but smile like a fool once I saw him.

"John?" I half shouted and whispered

"Hey," he replied, "Mind if I climb up?" he replied pointing to the ladder next to my balcony,I smirked and he climbed up.

"What are you doing here?" I aksed

"Lets just say I can't get you out of my mind," he replied sending me a small smile

"John," I replied," you should go," I sighed pointing towards the ladder

"Why?"

"My aunt might get mad," I lied

"Alright," he replied upset," Talk to you tomorrow," he got down and blew me a kiss before leaving. I smiled and walked back in to my room, only to get a surprise from Eve.

"Well," she wiggled her brows," Who's that yummy, atracti-"

"His name is John," I cut her off

"You like him?" she asked sitting down on my bed

"I met him today," I replied looking at her before taking my seat next to her

"Cute," she smiled,"Ask him out," she winked

"No," I replied looking down,"I can't not after the whole David thing," I looked down remembering everything he put me threw for a year.

"Mick's David is the past," Eve sent me a comforting smile

"But it's not Eve, I know it's been two years, but he reminds me so much of John, what if I end yup the same?" I replied feeling a few tears about to come out. She wipped some of them with the back of her hand off before looking at the floor.

"Remember when we were both in middle school and Mason dumped me for that stupid whore Ashley? I nodded,"I remember that you told me, after 1 year of crying, you have to let go of the past to have a future," I looked up at her and smiled, for a crazy, drug addict she sure knew what to say to make someone feel better, maybe he is different, maybe he was possibly...

The One.

**Alright new story! please:**

**FAVOR IT**

**ALERT IT**

**REVIEW IT:)**

**P.S for all my loyal readers of my other story's im sure for lack of updates but fanfiction is being stupid and won't let me update them! GRRR:|oh well Im trying to get this fixed but we will see:) Watch out for chapter two, it's going to be told from Kelly's P.O.V**

**:)**


	2. John Cena

**Slight change in plans,chapter 2 is John's point of view:)enjoy. thanks for the reviews. Thanks for the reviews:) **

Strong?No Doubt. Lonely? Always.

I didn't have much, but my dad. He has always been there for me, my mom? Never knew her, didn't want to start now. I hated preteding that life for me was the best, yes I was rich and had everything my dam heart desired, well almost everything, except for one thing.

Someone to share it with.

I always knew my life wasn't perfect, but no one else needed to know that. My dad was a busy man, never had I spent time with him. I didn't mind, most kids my age would be happy of such thing. I took my backpack and headed out, I got into my newest car and drove to school. Once i got there I got a few winks from the girls, I smirked. Around here I was known as a player, I wasn't. I guess we could say that I was waiting for the right one, I walked confedently until I saw a small burnette, the same one that had me like a love sick moron. I mean I don't consider myself a sensitive, loving person, but for her I would be anything! I walked up to her slowly, I didn't want to scare her away.

"Miss James," I smirked, she truned around and her smile drop

"Can I help you Cena?" she hissed, I take it my surprise visit wasn't the highlight of her day

"Yes, yes you can," I replied,"Join me for lunch today," she cocked up a brow and smirked

"Can't," she replied, turning back to her locker

"Why?" I smirked as I leaned on the one next to hers

"Me and Kel-"

"She has plans," I smirked. She sighed and finally nodded, I winked at her and walked away

Once I got to class I was recieved by a flying football coming towards me. I caught it making all the gays smirk.

"Read for tomorrow's game Cena?" I nodded my head towards Randy

"So who's your girlfriend?" I smriked at Ted

"Mickie, but she isn't my girl," I replied before sitting down

"Do you like her?" I looked up to see Cody had sat behind me

"Nahh," I replied, biggest lie I have ever told!

"Right," Randy taunted

"Shut up," I hissed as I noticed Michelle,Maryse and Layla walk in

"Hey guys," Layla giggled, "Hey Randy," she went up to him and sat down next to, I laughed inside cause Randy found her annoying, and stupid, Michelle took a seat next to me, and Maryse of course next to Mike.

"So Ryse," Michelle spoke up, I know why Kelly just walked in,"I heard Kelly and Justin just had a quickie in the janitor's closet," I watched as Kelly overheard them and charge right up to them.

"Cat fight," Ted cheered

"Shut up!" Kelly snapped,"Im sick and tired of you three!"

"And we're sick and tired of you sleeping around with every guy," Maryse stood up and squared up to Kelly, I thought Kelly was going to walk away but we were all surprised when she attacked Maryse.

"Shit!" Mike yelled backing away from them

"Kelly!" I truned to see Mickie had come in and she currently pulling Kelly off of her. "She's not worth it!" Mickie yelled. Kelly finally got off and walked away with Mickie.

"She's got a sidekick now," Layla taunted,"Ohh!SCARY!" she collapsed into giggles with Michelle

I sent a look towards Kelly and Mickie, who were now joined by Melina, talk about hate!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Once I found Mickie I lead her to my car, she didn't seem to surprised to the fact that I had a new bently. Good. The ride was quiet and abit awkward, but once we got to this resturant, she smiled at me as we took a seat.

"So you don't like Michelle, Ryse or Lay?" I asked confused

"Um, not anymore, I mean I had nothing against them untill they did what they did," she looked down at her food.

"Oh," was all I could reply

"So, I thought you and Kell's were Bff's?" I looked up from my food and smiled

"We are," I paused,"But-"

"Got a rep to protect?" I nodded and she sent me a small smile

"So Mickie, What's your life story?"

"Parents dies, now im living with my physco aunt and her drug addict daugther," she shrugged

"So, the whole single thing, by choice?"

"I don't like talking about it," she replied before returning to her food.

"Why?"

"I can't," she replied,"Not yet," I nodded my head and sighed

"So what about you?"

"Ehh," I replied

"Ehh?" she repeated before laughing

"I live with my dad, never met my mom, and I have yet to find the one," I replied causually

"Oh," she replied, "We should go," she replied looking at her watch, I nodded my head and got up, but when we got in the car it wouldn't start

"Shit," I hissed under my breath

"Walking?" she replied before laughing. I nodded and we got out of the car, I called a tow and they picked it up, school was about to finish so we walked home.

"So, Miss James, Purple or Blue?"

"Purple," she replied ,"You?"

"Blue," she replied

We have been walking for 30 minutes now, she had finally gotten tired so she had her heels in her hand, I was now holding her book bag, and we were laughing about her early dating days.

"Your turn,"

"Alright, When I was about 10, there was this one girl who was truely ugly, so I had to act like a total snob to see if she would back off, but she said she would change me," Mickie giggled

"Did you get rid of her?"

"Yes," I laughed, "Yeah, but it took alot of work," she smiled at me.

"So, where are we?"

"We are 5 minutes away from my house, we can get one of my cars and I will take you home," she nodded her head and kept following me.

"Here we are," I smirked she nodded and stepped threw the gates with went inside and to my oh so great surprise my father was home.

"John!" she snapped before noticing Mickie."Hello," he extended his hand which she took,"Im John's father," my dad brought her hand to his lips and kissed it," I didn't know my son had a girlfriend," she blushed madly which made my laugh

"Um, Im not-" I cut her off

"So dad can i borrow your bently?" My dad looked at me amused

"What for?"

"Mine broke down and Mickie needs a ride," He looked at Mickie then back at me

"Sure," he smiled,"But wouldn't your girl like to join is for dinner?" I looked at Mickie who nodded and smiled sweetly."Afterwards you may take her home," I watched my dad pick up his briefcase and head towards his office

"Um," Mickie looked abit nervous

"Sorry about that," I replied,"Wanna play some air hockey?"

"Sure," she smiled at me sweetly. We headed towards the game room and made our way towards the air hockey table.

"Im going to beat you," I smirked

"Care to make a bet on that?" she responded

"Sure,"

"Alright, if I win then you have to drive me around for a month," I nodded

"Ok,but If I win I get a date and a kiss," she shurgged and nodded

"Alright then," we began the game with Mickie owning me, but it wasn't till I remembered what the stipulations were that I began to get my head in the game. I scored on her alot of times, "Take that!" she giggled.

"Oh," I replied before scoring a few more points. After about 20 minutes I was winning by 10 points, "One more Mick's," she shook her head before trying to score, after 5 minutes I finally got a point," WIN," i shouted

"No fair!" she sulked

"Pay up," I smirked, she looked at me and blushed

"Um, I must go," I replied before I pulled her back and planted a soft kiss on hers, afterwards I placed my forehead agaisnt hers and watched her big brown eyes. She shook her head and backed away from me.

"I gotta go," she ran out and I tried to follow her but was blocke by my dad, What had I done? Did this mean she dosen't feel what i feel? I was nervous, and now I felt like once I had a taste I couldn't get enough.

**Alright sorry for the slight change in plans, Next chapter will be Kelly's P.O.V of life:) Alright review:)**

**ALRET & FAVOR.**

**thank youu**

**CeciOrtonxx**

**P.S I hope Randy beats the hell out of Punk tonight;) Go Randy!**


	3. Kelly

**Alright chapters 3 & 4 are told from Kelly's and Randy;**

I looked at the sneers and glares I was getting from everyone, this school is insane, you sleep with a few guys and your a whore!Whatever! I rolled my eyes at a few of them, but truth is the glares and sneers were coming from the girls, the guys however saw something different in me. I guess it was attraction, I had that effect on people. I smirked and Continued to stroll down the hallway like my life was perfect, but it wasn't my life was full of regrets and lies, I continued my 'cat walk' and smirked at the winks I was receiving from the guys. At this school you were either considered a slut, a loser or you were on top of everyone else, I was of course ranked a slut thanks to Maryse, I don't understand why? It's not like Mike wasn't going to end up cheating on her, better it be me than her bestfriends, who from what I've heard have all screwed him. I made my way towards the new girl, her name is Mickie.

"Mick's," I smiled, she looked at me funny before she playfully pushed me

"Why would you leave me with him?"

"Cause, from what i've heard you two really cliked, so im expecting a thank you," I smirked and she sighed

"He came to my house yesterday,"

"Your welcome," I replied before walking away, I smirked as I heard a faint '_Watch your back Kelly' _followed by a laugh

I kept going untill I bumped into the Viper.

"Excuse me," I hissed

"Your excused," he retorded

"Shut up," I replied rolling my eyes

"Or what?"

"Just stay out of my way," I growled

"Why should I?" he responded as he took his place right infront of me

"You're wasting my valuable time," I snapped

"Oh, so now im unimportant?" he teased

"Yeah you are," I retorded crossing my arms over my chest

"Nice to know sweetheart," he teased

"Listen, _sweetheart," _I gritted my teeth,"I have people to see and places to be at,"

"Ya know,It's funny how you only date the best,yet you havent layed your eyes on me," he looked at me smugly

"You're not my type,"

"Or maybe your scared that I will do to you what you do to most guys,"

"And what is that?" I replied smugly

"Play you off," he replied before leaning towards me," I promise I won't," he inched closer to my face and I pushed him back.

"I'll pass Orton," I snapped, he looked at me smugly

"Listen Kelly, I get what I want," he hissed

"Is that so?" I replied before rolling my eyes

"Yeah," he snapped,"And I want you," he roughly wrapped his arms around me and placed my close to him,"Is that understood?"

"Back off!" I snapped before realising myself from his grasp. He winked at me before walking away,that was weird, Randy Orton and Me? No way! That's about as likely as me and Jack Swagger, meaning not going to happen!

I sat down on the outside tables with Mickie and Melina, the only people in this world who understood me!

"Ladies," I hissed sitting down next to Mickie

"What crawles up your ass?" Melina smirked

"I get it," Mickie laughed along with Melina

"Ha ha ha!" I replied sarcastically

"No seriously," Mickie smirked,"What happened?"

"Nothing, I had a run in,"

"With?" Melina asked taking a small bite out of her pizza

"Orton," I gritted my teeth

"Ohh," Melina wiggled her brows,"Well? Was he good?" I shook my head

"That didn't happen," I snapped

"Why not?"

"Yeah, I mean I know I bearly know you but I know well enough that you can get anyone you want," I smirked at her comment

"True that!" Melina shurgged

"Not him, I don't want him," I responded taking a fry from Melina's lunch

"Who dosen't want him?" Mickie smirked,"I've seen him and all I can say is WOW," Melina nodded her head in agreement

"I don't," I smirked

"Whatev's," Melina smirked

I rolled my eyes playfully and continued to listen to them bicker over who Melina should date

"Jomo?"

"Nahhh,"

"Tyson?"

"Ewwww,"

"Um, then who?"

I smirked,"Mel?"

"uhhumm?" she replied looking at me,"Ted," she blushed madly and It caused me to smirk.

"Nahhhhhh," she laughed nervously. Mickie looked interested

"Who's Ted?" she replied looking at Melina

"He is this tall, musclar, amazing-" Melina rambled before I cut her off

"Sip it!" I laughed

"Whatever," she got up and left laughing with Mickie close behind. I sighed and followed them, I didn't want to be left alone with the Apex predator on the lose. I sanned the hallways carefully, Last thing I need right now is another segment with Orton. The rest of the school day seemed boring, for some reason Randy was on my mind all day long, I was sick and tired of it. I hoped into my car and drove home, I knew my parents would probably be in their latest argument.

"Mom?Dad?" I stepped inside the quiet house, they were no where in sight, I shuggred it off and sat down on the couch turing on the giant t.v infront of me. I began to feel tired, and sleepy, untill I heard laughing, Mom.

"Mom?" I rubbed my eyes to try to make the sight infront of me visible, she was wearing a night gown, and she was with-

Another Guy? I looked at her puzzeled, before she waved her gentleman friend off and came over towards me.

"Hey sweetheart," she smiled

"Who was h-?"

"Oh just a friend," she winked, wow? And Im a whore? Huh, must run in the family

"Where's dad?"

"Business trip," she shrugged, I sighed and went to my room, I hate how my parents do whatever they want with no consequences. I wanted things to go back to they were like when I was a child, now life seemed full of disappoinment and alot of mistakes. I layed on my perfect bed, and thought about my life as whole, my aunt always told me that all I needed was someone to make all the suffering and pain go away, make me forget about the family I have, she was a wise lady, but when she died it felt like I lost the only person who understood me all together. My parents were too busy fawing over their soon to be baby, I was about 13 when my mom got in a car accident losing the baby, they both took it horribly, constant fights and blaming each other, I hadn't been more glum. I picked up my laptop that had been sitting on my bed side table and began to write a new entry in my diary. I would of kept an actual journal, but my mom can be very nosy when she's drunk.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today was a very good day, but it believe it could have been better, I love how ever since Mickie and Melina came along I don't feel as empty as I did a few weeks ago, I mean I know Melina and I weren't the best of friends when I began to go to this school, but now our bond has become more strong, and Mickie?Well what can I say about her? She's a great listener, and she reminds me of my aunt alot, which is good I guess. A part of me can't get the 'laddy thriller' out of my head, I don't what it is about him that im drawn to but ever since this morning at school, I saw a part of Randy, not alot of people get to see, but I wasn't going to be his latest 'toy', Im better than that, and if anything he is my toy, I could do with some excitement, Ha;P for now I'll keep my distance, but soon the 'lady thriller' won't know what hit him! Well good night:) _

_ Love & Rockets _**A/N: lol 'My Life as Liz'**

_Your Barbie Doll;) Kelly :D_

I sighed and closed my laptop, I needed some air, and since it was friday, A bar could help. I got dressed in this strapless black dress paired up with my favorite black heels, and to finish it up a touch up of make-up and curled hair. Yup Hot! I smirked and went downstairs, My mom was currently sleeping so I left a note, I loved when my dad wasn't home, why? He had curfew hours for me, my mom did not. I grabbed my purse and keys and left the house. As I drove to the nearest club, the radio station played several songs to my liking, they reminded me of myself, which caused me to rave to the songs.

_"I am no angel,I like it when you do that stuff to me"_

I smirked at that song, I guess it was tonight's motto? But then my real motto came on.

_"Step up in the party like my name was that bitch,all these haters mad because I'm so established"_

I loved the feeling of not caring with the world thought you were, I mean they didn't know the real me, they had no right to judge me. Once I got to the bar it was hard getting past security, but lets face it Im hot, no one can resist. I made my way to the bar and order a few shots.

"Fancy seeing you here," I shut my eyes instantly, the person who had been on my mind since this morning, why me? I spun my chair around and smirked, this could be my chance.

"I could say the same to you," I winked, he smirked.

"Listen, how about we dance?" I shook my head and continued to drink, I wanted to get wasted, but I guess Randy wasn't into that.

"How about we go to yours?" I smirked, he seemed more than willing to, so he took my hand and lead me outside, yeah I know I've only been here for about 10 minutes, but I guess I wanted to see what every girl fussed about. I wasn't drunk, I was far from it. I smirked as we got into my car, I guess he had come with someone else. We drove untill we got to this condo, he said it was his 'get away from his parents' place. I could care less where this was going to happen.

Once we stepepd inside I felt Randy press his lips onto mine, Yuck! I didn't feel like this about him, but ehh, i'll give him a go. I smirked agaisnt his lips, and he did the same. He now had me pinned agsint the door, which I managed to lock, just in case. He picked me up and ordered for me to wrap my legs around his waist which I did, once that was done he carried me off to his bed. I landed with a soft thud and layed there watching his take his shirt off. He pulled my leg so that now I was under him. I ran my hands up his abs, which were a hot asset. He looked at me before attacking my kneck with kisses. I moaned softly and all he did was smirk. He placed his arms around my waist and proped me up and began removing my dress once that was done he layed me back down and kissed me again. I know! I know! This is wrong, but now I don't want to be right.

**Uh no! What has Kelly gotten herself into? Lmao;) If I were Kelly I would be super glad to spend a night with Orton:) hehe.**

**Well congrats to Randy who won his match at WMM 27 it was amazing! I loved how that RKO came out of nowhere! Epp! **

**On another note, I made a cover for this, and sammy posted it on her photobucket, I want to know what you think:) lmao.**

**Also next chapter is Randy's P.O.V be pathient, after Randy's im doing Melina's, then Ted's, Mike's and fianlly Maryse's. Alright well review and dont forget to followe me on twitter;D untill next chapter byeee:)**

_LOVE & ROCKETS:) CECI_


End file.
